death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Knochen
Knochen is an Undead monster that was among the first Undead followers created by Vandalieu. It was originally four separate beings; Bone Wolf, Bone Bear, Bone Monkey and Bone Bird; until Vandalieu merged them together after they sustained heavy injuries from fighting the Orichalcum Golem created by Vida. Appearance Personality Background A Rank 7 monster created when Bone Monkey, Bone Wolf, Bone Bear and Bone Bird – the other Undead made at the same time as Bone Man – were combined. His name, ‘Knochen’ – which means ‘bone’ in German – was given to him afterwards. It is loyal to Vandalieu, and its favorite game is to have Vandalieu throw a frisbee for it to catch and then throw it back for him to go and fetch. Knochen became a Rank 8 Union of Bones before the defense of Talosheim. Its appearance is that of a combination of countless bones, a beast the size of a mansion. Knochen is a powerful monster; attacks that would effectively break the skulls and backbones of normal skeletons are ineffective on it as it replaces its broken bones with the Bone Form Manipulation skill. It is noteworthy that the bones of Earth Dragons and Rock Dragons have been absorbed by Knochen’s body, while normal Unions of Bones wouldn’t have these. Its defense is as solid as steel. It is a monster that the Adventurers’ Guild would designate as a disaster; if it were discovered, the Guild would send out compulsory requests and form an extermination squad. The Adventurers’ Guild itself isn’t aware of this, and nobody else knows, either. (Knochen’s very existence is rare, so it is not as well-known as Goblin Kings.) It frequently flies in the skies above Talosheim, but apparently Vandalieu is riding inside around one in ten times. It is made from Bone Bird, Bone Wolf, Bone Monkey and Bone Bear, who were made for the same reason as Bone Man, so it is truly happy about Darcia’s resurrection. In a way, its purpose in life has been fulfilled, so it is now focusing on nothing but gathering more bones and increasing its defensive capability. Its next objective is to become an enormous, airborne, mobile palace. Chronology Powers and Abilities Status Current Status: Immediately after clearing the Trial of Zakkart, Knochen went from being a Rank 10 Grand Bone Fort to a Rank 11 Bone Palace, becoming even more enormous. By adding countless Demon Bones to its body inside the Trial of Zakkart, it has become not only larger, but sturdier and more sinister-looking as well. (Chapter 196) * Name: Knochen * Titles: All Bone Palace, Concert Venue * Rank: 13 * Race: Bone Pandemonium * Level: 1 * Passive skills: ** Dark Vision ** Monstrous Strength: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Spirit Form: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Precise Bone Form Manipulation: Level 2 (Awakened from Bone Form Manipulation!) ** Physical Resistance: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Absorption Healing (Bone): Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Fortress Form: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Fission: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Strengthened Attribute Values: Fortress Form: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Strengthened Attribute Values: Creator: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Self-Enhancement: Guidance: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) * Active skills: ** Silent Steps: Level 2 ** Breath (Poison): Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** High-speed Flight: Level 6 ** Projectile Fire: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Parallel Thought Processing: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Construction: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Musical Performance: Level 2 (NEW!) ** Dance: Level 2 (NEW!) * Unique skills: ** ■ァンダルー’s Divine Protection n, da, ru- ** Group Bone Control: Level 3 (Awakened from Long-distance Control!) (Chapter 189) * Name: Knochen * Rank: 11 * Race: Bone Palace * Level: 45 * Passive skills: ** Dark Vision ** Monstrous Strength: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) ** Spirit Form: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Bone Form Manipulation: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Physical Resistance: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Absorption Healing (Bone): Level 8 ** Fortress Form: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Fission: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Strengthened Attribute Values: Fortress Form: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Strengthened Attribute Values: Creator: Level 2 (NEW!) ** Self-Enhancement: Guidance: Level 2 (NEW!) * Active skills: ** Silent Steps: Level 2 ** Breath (Poison): Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** High-speed Flight: Level 6 ** Long-distance Control: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Projectile Fire: Level 8 ** Parallel Thought Processing: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Construction: Level 1 (NEW!) * Unique skills: ** ■■ンダル■’s Divine Protection (NEW!) da, ruPreviews Stats: Previous Status: *'Name:' Knochen *'Rank:' 10 *'Race:' Grand Bone Fort *'Level:' 48 *'Passive skills:' **Dark Vision **Monstrous Strength: Level 1 (Awakened from Superhuman Strength!) **Spirit Form: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) **Bone Form Manipulation: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) **Physical Resistance: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) **Absorption Healing (Bone): Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) **Fortress Form: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) **Fission: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) **Strengthened Attribute Values: Fortress Form: Level 4 (NEW!) *'Active skills:' **Silent Steps: Level 2 **Breath (Poison): Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) **High-speed Flight: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) **Long-distance Control: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) **Projectile Fire: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) **Parallel Thought Processing: Level 4 (NEW!) Previous Status: * Name: Knochen * Rank: 9 * Race: Bone Fort * Level: 0 * Passive skills: ** Dark Vision ** Superhuman Strength: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Spirit Form: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Bone Form Manipulation: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Physical Resistance: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Absorption Healing (Bone): Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Fortress Form: Level 1 (NEW!) ** Fission: Level 1 (NEW!) * Active skills: ** Silent Steps: Level 2 ** Breath (Poison): Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** High-speed Flight: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Long-distance Control: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Projectile Fire: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) Previous Status: * Name: Knochen * Rank: 8 * Race: Union of Bones * Level: 27 * Passive skills: ** Dark Vision ** Superhuman Strength: Level 8 ** Spirit Form: Level 5 ** Bone Form Manipulation: Level 5 ** Physical Resistance: Level 4 ** Absorption Healing (Bone): Level 4 * Active skills: ** Silent Steps: Level 2 ** Breath (Poison): Level 5 ** High-speed Flight: Level 5 ** Long-distance Control: Level 4 ** Projectile Fire: Level 4 Previous Status: * Name: Bone Bird * Rank: 4 * Race: Specter Bird * Level: 37 * Passive skills: ** Dark Vision ** Spirit Form: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Superhuman Strength: Level 2 * Active skills: ** Silent Steps: Level 1 ** Swift Flight: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) ** Projectile Fire: Level 2 (NEW!) Gallery Light Novel= |-| Manga = Volume 2 cover.PNG|Manga Volume 2 Van with Undead.PNG|Bone Bear, Bone Wolf and Bone Bird with Vandalieu and Bone Man Van s First Undead Subordinates.PNG|Bone Bird, Bone Monkey, Bone Bear and Bone Wolf with Bone Man Playing with Bone Monkey.PNG|Bone Monkey and Bone Bird playing with Vandalieu Vandalieu Praising the Sun.PNG|Bone Bird with Vandalieu Vandalieu recounting struggles.PNG Undead Level up.PNG|First time leveling up Bone Man celebrating Vandelieu's 1º birthday.JPG|Bone Monkey, Bone Wolf, Bone Bear and Bone Bird alongside Bone Man celebrating Vandalieu's first birthday Van and Undead prepare for Battle.PNG|Preparing to raid bandits with Vandalieu Undead breaching Defenses.png|Bone Wolf and Bone Bear Breaching the bandits defenses Bone Bear Killing bandit.PNG|Bone Bear killing a bandit Bone Bear status.PNG|Bone Bear's status Bone Monkey Killing bandit.PNG|Bone Monkey killing a bandit Bone Monkey status.PNG|Bone Monkey's status Bone Wolf Killing bandit.PNG|Bone Wolf killing a bandit Bone Wolf status.PNG|Bone Wolf's status Van and Bone Bear.PNG|Bone Bear and Vandalieu Bone Bear killing bandit leader.PNG|Bone Bear killing the bandit leader Bone Bird status.PNG|Bone Bird's status Bandit raid aftermath.PNG|Bandit raid aftermath Van departing.PNG|Vandalieu's Undead subordinates departing with Vandalieu, Darcia, Sam and Bone Man Van watching over Evbejia.PNG|Bone Bird beside Vandalieu watching the Destruction of Evbejia Bone Bird Status V2.PNG|Bone Bird as a Phantom Bird Van petting Bone Monkey.PNG|Bone Monkey being petted by Vandalieu Dateh.jpg|Bone Bird, Bone Monkey and Bone Bear's response to the dungeon boss submitting to【Death Attribute Charm】 |-| Misc. = Manga Art.jpg|As Bone Monkey, Bone Wolf, Bone Bear and Bone Bird. Manga-Chapter-11.jpg|As Bone Bird on the right side Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Monster Category:Advanced Monster Category:Undead Category:Chimera Category:Vida's Faction